How could one person change my life?
by royal destiny
Summary: This is the story of Raine's life. It shows just how difficult life could be for a young saiyan female. Will she be able to survive Frieza, Cell, and the Androids? Will she be able to find love? What is her connection to Vegeta? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

"talking" 'thoughts'

**My Life, My Story, My Future**

Raine, who is four years old, sat on the ground. She had just watched some guy kill her father and she didn't understand any of it. Raine's father, Nappa, was with Vegeta when they came to Earth. His father's aim was to destroy Earth and she was with them. Her mother had died right after she was born.

Even though Vegeta was arrogant and selfish, he did truly care about the little girl. When Nappa died, Vegeta took the responsibility of taking care of her. Vegeta and Raine went everywhere together. When Vegeta had to go to Namek, he took her along. But he also had to hide her because Frieza had his eye on Raine. Needless to say, Vegeta didn't like that. So one day he decided to take her with him to look for the dragon balls.

"Veggie where we going?" Raine quietly asked.

"Don't say a word until I tell you to." Vegeta growled. He didn't want to be mean to her, but he needed her to know that this was important.

She looked at him and whispered, "Ok."

Raine really couldn't pronounce Vegeta's name, but he didn't care. He knew that she would get it. Raine was the only one who ever saw the nice, caring side of Vegeta.

He had located one of the dragon balls, but it was with a blue haired woman. Vegeta landed and the woman started to fear what might happen to her. Well, that was until Raine decided to talk to her.

"Hi." Raine said as Vegeta set her on the ground.

"Hi." The blue haired woman was frightened, but she couldn't help but smile at the little girl, she seem so innocent. "What's your name?"

"Raine."

"That's a pretty name. Mine is Bulma."

"Raine stop talking to her!" Vegeta barked.

"Veggie?" Raine whined. "Is she mommy?"

Vegeta sighed. This was beginning to be one of those days where he wished that Raine wouldn't say anything. "No!"

Bulma had been shocked by what Raine had said. "Excuse me. What does she mean by 'mommy'?"

"Raine why don't you go sit over there," Vegeta pointed to patch of grass, "and try not to listen."

"Ok." Raine happily said before she gave him a little hug and ran off to where Vegeta had told her. As soon as she got there, she sat down and then fell asleep.

Vegeta decided to tell Bulma and then take the dragon ball. "I suspect that you're from Earth and that you know Kakorot's son."

"Yeah, I am." Bulma was confused. "Why?"

Vegeta looked over to see that Raine had gone to sleep. He looked at Bulma and said, "Well he is the one that killed her father. That was two years ago. Her mother died after she was born."

"So..."

"She thinks that her mommy is you." Vegeta silently cursed the Human race. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Ok," Bulma said. It took a few moments before Vegeta's words sunk in. "Oh! I see."

Vegeta shook his head. He thought for a moment if he should hand Raine over to this girl. So Frieza would never be able to find her. So that was what he decided on. It was his job to keep Raine safe. "Listen I need you to take Raine."

"What!" Once again Bulma was confused, but she knew that there had to be a reason. "Why?"

"Frieza wants her!" Vegeta barked. He looked at Raine and said, "I can't let Frieza do that. You don't..."

Raine woke up just after Vegeta had turned to look at her. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it looked serious to her.

Bulma sighed. She couldn't imagine taking in the little girl, but she also couldn't allow herself to just leave the girl. "She is going to miss you."

Vegeta took off a necklace that he had. It signified that he was the Prince of all Saiyans. "Give this to her." He said as he handed Bulma the necklace. "Raine knew that at some point I was going to leave her with someone."

Bulma nodded as she took the necklace. "Ok."

Just then, Raine ran over and hooked herself on his leg. She was crying. "No, don't go! I wanna stay with you!"

Bulma was touched and sadden at the same time by the way Raine had reacted. It showed Bulma that this saiyan man in front of her just might care about the little girl and vice versa. She quickly handed the necklace back to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed and took back his necklace before prying Raine off of his leg. Once that was done, he bent down to her height and placed the necklace on her neck. "Here. You can keep this." He hated having to do this, but he knew that this was the only way to protect her. "This way I'll always be with you."

"But…" Raine started to cry.

Vegeta wanted to promise that he would be back, but he knew that was a promise that he may not be able to keep. "Don't worry. I'll be back." After he said that, he gave her a hug and took off.

Raine cried and ran after Vegeta until she couldn't run anymore. Her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground crying.

Bulma had been following her. She couldn't imagine how Raine was feeling. When she reached Raine, Bulma slowly picked her up. "It is ok. I promise that everything will be ok. Everything happens for a reason." She was trying her hardest to calm the little girl down, but it wasn't working to well. Bulma began to walk back to where she had been before. On the way back, Raine had finally cried herself to sleep.

During the time that Raine had been asleep, Bulma had found a space big enough to fit a capsule house in. She figured that at least they would be safe from the enemy.

When Raine woke up, she was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar place. She sat up in the bed and looked around this room. "Where am I?" Raine whispered.

Bulma walked into the room and smiled. "Hi there. I'm glad to you that you are awake." She walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Raine stated. "Where is Veggie? I want Veggie!"

Bulma sighed. She didn't know what to say to her. "Why don't you come out and meet the people that I came here with? They are really nice."

"I guess I could." Raine said as she stood up. "Are they nice?"

"Yes, they are." Bulma grabbed Raine's hand and led her out to the main room. When they got there, Bulma said, "Krillen, Gohan, this is Raine."

"She's a saiyan." One person stated.

"Duh!" Raine stated. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who's daughter is she?" A young boy asked.

"Nappa's." Bulma stated. She looked at Raine and said, "The bald one is Krillen," she pointed at him, "and the boy is Gohan."

Gohan waved. "It is nice to meet you."

Krillen just stared at Raine and said, "But she can't be a saiyan. Not with blue eyes."

"I am a saiyan! Veggie says so!" Raine barked.

Gohan was confused. "Veggie? Who is Veggie? He doesn't sound every important."

Raine was shocked that they were being so mean to her. She stared at Gohan before attacking him. She knew that him from somewhere, but she just couldn't place it. She only got in one good punch before Krillen broke them apart. "Veggie is your prince!"

"Raine, stop it!" Bulma shouted. "Go back to the room where you woke up, please." Bulma wanted to talk to them about Raine and she didn't want the little girl to hear any of it.

"Ok." Raine whispered sadly before she walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Bulma could not believe the temper of that girl. She knew that this was going to be hard. She waited a few moments before saying, "You guys, Vegeta left her here."

Krillen was shocked. "You mean the Vegeta that originally attacked us?"

Bulma nodded. "He isn't that bad of a person if you think about it."

"She could be spying for him." Krillen stated.

"No." Bulma told them what Vegeta had said and they were shocked. Gohan and Krillen started to discuss about Raine.

Gohan looked at Bulma. "You mean to say that Raine was with them when they attacked? That she saw what I had to do?"

Bulma nodded. "It is all possible."

Krillen was shocked. "I didn't realize that was the girl that they had with them. Let alone the fact that she was Nappa's daughter." He paused for a few moments and said, "I think she got the hair and eyes from her mother."

Bulma sighed. She was getting sick and tired of the way he was acting. "Stop Krillen. Do you guys think that you could be nice to her?"

"Yes!" Gohan happily said. He was glad to have someone around his age to talk to.

"I guess I can be." Krillen said only because couldn't help but not trust her. He just hoped that would change with time.

"Good." Bulma was happy with the answers.

Gohan walked into the bedroom that Raine was in and saw that she was crying. He walked over and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Raine?"

"No-nothing." Raine sniffled. She turned from Gohan so that he couldn't see her.

"But there is." He wanted to help. Gohan wanted to be her friend, but there was nothing that he could do.

Two years have passed since she had been left with Bulma. The four of them were going back to Earth. In that year Raine and Gohan had become best friends. They basically did everything together. A few weeks after Raine had been with them, Gohan ended up telling her that he was the one who killed her father. Raine believed him and she was mad at him for awhile but eventually she forgave him.

Raine was so scared and nervous about would happen to their friendship once they were on Earth. She was afraid when the shuttle landed outside of a building called Capsule Corp.

Now Raine had to meet everyone else. The only thing was that she really missed Vegeta. Raine was wrapped up in her thoughts that all she was doing was sitting in one of the chairs. She didn't even realize that Gohan was standing right next to her.

"Raine come on."

She looked up at Gohan. "Why? The only ones that really want me here are you, Krillen, and Bulma. To everyone else, I'm just the daughter of the enemy."

"It's ok. I know that you aren't just that." He sat in the chair beside her. "You're my best friend. So believe me when I say that everyone is going to love you."

Raine laughed. She never would have expected something like that to come out of Gohan's mouth. "Ok Gohan, if you say so." She stood up and hoped that he was right.

They walked out laughing. Everybody looked at them funny. Then Gohan saw his mom and so he took Raine over with him.

"Hi mom!" Gohan happily said.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi hugged her son. "How's my baby?" She asked as she pulled away.

Gohan was turning red. Raine thought that it was hilarious. Chi-Chi didn't even notice that Raine was standing there, even though everyone else did.

"Um...Gohan, who is the girl?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh," Gohan said, "That is Raine."

Just then it registered with Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha that she was the girl that they had seen at the battle. The one that they were worried would come back and try to attack them again.

Raine could tell what they were thinking just by looking at them. "I know what you're thinking. But I'm different..."

"How can you be different?! You are them!"

"Yamcha, she was sleeping half the time." She couldn't believe the way that he was acting like this. "Vegeta gave her to me to take care because he didn't want Frieza getting her."

Raine's eyes began to fill with tears. She missed her father and Vegeta too much. She hadn't even been there for an hour and almost everyone hated her. Raine didn't know what to do so she went back in the shuttle and cried.

She could her everyone fighting and it was all because of her. Raine didn't want them to hate her. So she ran out. When she got back outside, she said, "Everybody stop it!! I didn't know or want you hate me! But since you do I'll just leave." Raine started to walk away, but she didn't get very far because Bulma, Gohan, and Krillen had got in front her.

"Don't go." Krillen said. "It took me awhile to get use to you and its going to take them awhile too."

"But Krillen, they hate me."

Gohan sighed, "No, they don't."

Raine looked up with slight hope in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Bulma nodded. "We're sure."

"And do we really care if they don't like you?" Krillen asked.

"I do." Raine stated. "I don't want everyone to fight because of me."

"It will be fine. They just have to get use to you being around." Bulma said.

"Ok."

Bulma could tell that there was something wrong because Raine had given up too easily and that wasn't like her. Bulma decided to wait until later to find out.

After two hours, everyone went home, except for Yamcha. Bulma's parents were very surprised by the way Raine acted, but nevertheless they were caring for her. Raine went and sat on the swing as Bulma, Bulma's parents, and Yamcha went inside. Even outside, Raine could hear Bulma and Yamcha fighting.

"Bulma, how can you have her around all the time?!" Yamcha barked. "I mean she could be plotting to kill you."

"She wouldn't do that!" Bulma couldn't believe what her boyfriend was saying. "Raine is only six and half. She lost her father because of Gohan and Vegeta. He was scared of what would happen to her. If she wanted to kill me she would have done it along time ago!"

Yamcha turned around and walked off. Raine got off the swing and ran to Bulma. She was scared of him, but she didn't want Bulma to know that.

"Bulma," Raine whispered, "what's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing. You are going to stay here with me."

"Ok. I don't wanna go anywhere else." Raine smiled and gave her a hug.

Bulma and Raine went inside so that Raine could go to bed. But first, she had to pick her room. She went to about four different rooms before she stopped.

"Bulma, can I have this one please?"

"Are you sure? It's pretty big."

"But it's pretty. And it reminds me of home."

"Ok."

It was a big room. It was painted blue and had a tiny bay window with a bench that was connected to the wall; however, the bench was a trunk that was hidden. The bed was a king. There were no sheets or anything so she had to sleep in another room until those could be purchased.

"Bulma, can I sleep in your room?"

"Sure."

Raine smiled. She was glad because she was afraid of being by herself after what had happened with Yamcha earlier. When Raine got to Bulma's room, she climbed onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I am currently revising it since this story is almost five years old. Let me know how the first chapter was. Because there are a lot more after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own Froot Loops.

"talking" -thoughts-

**How could one person change my life?**

It has been two years since Raine had come to Earth and she was still terrified of Yamcha. As Bulma and Raine were watching television, Raine felt something powerful land outside. It worried her because she could not recognize who that power belong to. In order to protect Bulma, Raine got up and walked toward the front door. When she opened it, she immediately smiled.

"Veggie!!" Raine started to tear up as she ran to hug him.

At first Vegeta didn't recognize who this girl was, but once it registered who was able to call him that he smirked and returned the hug. "Hey Raine, what's wrong?"

"I was told you were dead," she stated into his spandex top, "but you're not."

"No way!" Vegeta stated. "Me die? Now that is funny."

Raine stopped crying and was now laughing. She looked up at Vegeta and said, "I'm just so glad that you are here."

"Vegeta, you're back." Bulma said as she walked towards the door. She was really happy for Raine.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and let go of Raine. "I am."

"So do you want a place to stay?" It was the least that she could do for Raine since she knew how attached the young girl was to the saiyan prince.

"Please Veggie??" All that Raine wanted was for him to stay at Capsule Corp with her.

"Fine." Vegeta growled. He looked down at Raine and said, "No calling me 'Veggie" in front of people."

Raine smiled. "Ok. I'll try not to."

"That's great." Bulma said. "Raine, it is time for bed."

"Ok." Raine didn't want to go to bed, but she knew that she should listen to Bulma. Raine didn't want to get in any trouble. She hugged both of them and then said, "Good night!" After that she walked up the stairs to her room.

Bulma stood there watching Raine run up the stairs. She wanted to make sure that she was all the way up them before saying, "Come on in and make yourself at home."

Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp as she said, "She's grown." That was the one thing that he had not been expecting. "At least her eyes are still sapphire. But what happened to her long black hair?"

Bulma smiled at what he was saying because she could tell that Vegeta missed Raine. "She needed a haircut. It was getting really long and she didn't like it. So I suggested some hair styles and she decided on shoulder-length."

Vegeta was shocked that Raine had enlisted the advice of a Human, but then again he figured that it was his fault for leaving her with humans. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem." It was the least that Bulma could do. After all, she knew that Vegeta didn't have anywhere else to go and she didn't have the heart to separate them. "You can share Raine's gravity room."

Vegeta smirked. "How high does it go?"

"I think 500 times Earth's gravity."

"Good." Vegeta was glad that there was a gravity room because that meant that he could get stronger.

Bulma sighed. "I'm sure that you must be exhausted. Let me show you to your room and I'll point out Raine's room."

Vegeta nodded. "That would be nice."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Come on." She walked up the stairs. She pointed out Raine's room before continuing down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." Bulma said as she opened the door. "I hope you like it. I'm going to bed. Good night."

Vegeta watched Bulma walk away before walking into his room. He unpacked all of his stuff, which wasn't a lot, before he went to Raines room.

When he got to her room, he quietly opened the door to see that Raine was sleeping. Vegeta walked over to the bed and covered Raine back up.

"Veggie?" Raine whispered.

Vegeta smiled when he heard Raine. "What?" Then he felt a little bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. I don't mind."

Vegeta was shocked to see that the walls were light pink. He was more shocked to see that Raine had blue sheets on her bed with a blue comforter that had clouds on it. He didn't know why she had those colors, but then again he it didn't really bother him.

"I picked my favorite color. I think Bulma said that this use to be her old room. I like it. Veggie, do you love Bulma? Because I think that she likes you. Personally Yamcha isn't good enough for her and he scares me a lot." Raine was rambling.

Vegeta smiled. He missed the rambling that Raine could do. He felt weird when Raine had asked about his feelings towards Bulma. It was something that he had been struggling with for a while, but he wouldn't let himself be with a human. However, that was something that he couldn't tell her. "I think so Raine. If that is the weird feeling I get when I see her." He looked at her and said, "You better not tell her."

"I promised." Raine smiled because she was happy with the answer that she had got. "I love you Veggie."

"I love you too Raine." Vegeta said as she tucked her back in her bed. "Now get some sleep."

It didn't take long for Raine to fall back asleep. Once Vegeta was certain that she was there, he left to go back to his own room. Has soon as he got back to his room, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

As soon as he heard Raine scream, Vegeta was up out of his bed and ran to her room. He didn't know or understand why Raine would scream. When he got to her room, he saw her underneath the covers.

"Raine," Vegeta sat on the bed, "what's wrong?"

"I'm scared of the thunder."

"Oh." Vegeta pulled the covers off of her and said, "There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"It is loud and scary and I don't like it." She looked at Vegeta. "Please stay here. I don't want to be alone."

Vegeta sighed. "All right…I'll stay."

Raine smiled. "Good." She moved a little and watched him lay on the bed. "Night Vegeta."

"Good night Raine." Vegeta sat there watching the thunderstorm through the window. He didn't really understand what was so scary about it, but knew better then to question her about it. When he looked back at Raine, Vegeta was amazed that she had already fallen back to sleep.

The next morning Raine woke up and saw that Vegeta wasn't there. She got up and went downstairs to find something to eat. When Raine got to the kitchen, she noticed Yamcha and Bulma were sitting at the table.

"Good morning Raine. How did you sleep?" Bulma asked.

"Fine."

"There was a thunderstorm." The only reason Bulma said that was because it was usually her that Raine ran to during a thunderstorm.

"I know." She said looking through the cabinets for something to eat. "Do you know where Vegeta went?"

"Your gravity room."

"Thanks."

Raine grabbed the box of Froot Loops and gave Bulma a hug before going to the gravity room. She opened the door and Vegeta looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"It isn't my gravity room. Bulma built it but not for me." Raine said as she ate a handful of the cereal. "I think it could have been for the other saiyans to train it."

"I knew that it wasn't yours."

Vegeta turned the gravity off and that was Raine's cue to go in. She didn't really like the gravity room, but decided to go in anyway.

"Why are you eating out here?" Vegeta did not want any crumbs in the room.

"Because Yamcha is in the house and I don't like him remember?"

"Oh," Vegeta said. It worried him that she could be so scared of a human. In order to make her forget about it, Vegeta started a tickle fight.

An hour passed and they decided to go in for something to drink. Since Raine could feel Yamcha's ki, she decided that she was not going inside. So she went and sat on the swing while Vegeta went inside to get sodas.

"Bulma, where are the sodas?"

"Look in the refrigerator." Bulma replied from the living room.

"What's that?" Vegeta was playing dumb and he knew that she knew. It was necessary so that he could talk to her.

"How do you not know what that is?" Bulma whined as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't let Raine know I'm telling you this but she doesn't like Yamcha."

"I know that. He tried to kill her. That's why she won't train or watch TV when he's here. I have known for awhile." Bulma just never wanted to admit that to herself.

"Oh. She just didn't want you know."

"Thanks Vegeta."

Bulma handed him the sodas and they went two different ways. When Bulma got to the living room, Yamcha wasn't there. When Vegeta got outside, he saw Yamcha punching Raine repeatedly.

Vegeta punched Yamcha and he flew a good three hundred feet. Vegeta didn't bother to go after him because he knew he would run. Vegeta looked at Raine who was bleeding, badly bruised, and crying. He picked her up and went inside.

Bulma saw Raine and she couldn't believe it. She knew Yamcha would do that. Her eyes met Vegeta's and they were just looking at each other.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Vegeta jumped when Raine screamed. He didn't really know what to do.

"Vegeta, take her to her room."

"What are you going to do?"

"Call the doctor?"

Vegeta took Raine to her room and stayed there until Bulma and the doctor got there. Then Bulma and Vegeta were kicked out of the room.

Twenty minutes have passed and Vegeta was going insane. For him, it wasn't fair that Bulma was with her when he couldn't be. After another ten minutes, he saw both, Bulma and the doctor, walk downstairs. It was another two minutes before she came over to Vegeta. For him those were the longest minutes of his life.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, "she is going to be all right. She is a little shook up, but nothing is broken. Although, the doctor said that she might be a little cautious of people right now. So just try and not scare her."

All Vegeta could do was nod. He wanted to kill Yamcha, but knew that right now that wouldn't do any good. "I understand." He walked up to Raine's room before going in. When he walked in, Vegeta saw that Raine was asleep. He saw on the bed and watched her sleep. He knew that from now on he was going to protect her at any cost, which was the last thing he thought about before falling asleep.

The next day Vegeta woke up to a power level that felt like Frieza, which also woke Raine up. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Veggie, he's back!"

"I know. I can feel it too. Don't worry, I'm going. You stay here."

"But-"

"Vegeta, we'll stay with everyone else." Bulma said from outside the door. She had been coming to check on Raine when she heard. "She'll be fine. I won't let either of them near her."

"Well-ok." Vegeta reluctantly agreed. "But you better promise Raine."

"I promise."

So they got in Bulma's air copter while Vegeta flew. When they got there, Raine wished that she would have stayed home. Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, and Master Roshi were all there.

Vegeta grabbed and carried her to where he was going to sit. Apparently, they had missed everything because there was a guy with lavender hair and he looked like Vegeta.

"Vegeta, can I go over by Bulma, Gohan, and the lavender-haired guy?"

"Sure."

So Raine walked over there. Raine could tell that there was something wrong and she didn't want to be there when he blew.

"Raine, what happened?" Gohan was worried when he saw her limp over and then even more when he saw her black eye.

"U-"

"Yamcha kind of beat her up." Bulma said for Raine.

"Raine, is that true?"

"Yeah, it is." For Raine it was embarrassing, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Why?"

Bulma was telling Gohan what happened. You could tell that he was shocked, but you went with it.

"Lavender-haired guy, you look like Vegeta. Are you Vegeta's son?" Raine asked. She was trying to make this new person feel welcome. "Because I'm not his daughter. Just like it though."

"Oh."

They talked and talked. However, because of Raine's medicine, she fell asleep. So Vegeta came over and got Raine. Then went back to where he was sitting.

The next thing that Raine knew she was in her room and it was 7:30 in the evening. So Raine got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As soon as she did, she saw Yamcha she went right outside. She saw that the light in the gravity room was on and so Raine decided to sit outside the door.

A couple of hours later, Vegeta shut the gravity room off and walked out the door. It was then he saw that Raine was asleep against the side. So he picked her and took her inside.

"What is she doing?" Bulma asked.

"Sleeping again. I found her outside the gravity room. So the pathetic, weakling human was here."

"Of course."

"I thought you broke up with him."

"No I didn't. Only because I love him."

Vegeta just walked upstairs and put Raine back in her bed. He waited for awhile and then went to his room.

* * *

Another chapter completed. It is fun to be editing this story. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

"talking" -thoughts-

**How could one person change my life?**

After a year, Raine was beginning to feel like she was before the attack on her. The one thing that still bothered her was that Yamcha was still around. So whenever he was at Capsule Corp, Raine was able to train with Vegeta. It ended up being an advantage for both since they were able to reach super saiyan.

"Veggie, I'm going to go to bed now." Raine stated.

"Ok, but in here tomorrow morning." Vegeta had to have her back in the morning to continue her training. He knew that she could become the most powerful saiyan in the universe as long as she continued to train.

"Ok." Raine ran and gave him a hug before heading inside the house. She saw Bulma but didn't realize that she was crying. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"It is nothing." Bulma didn't want to worry the girl.

"Ok." Raine didn't give it a second thought as she hugged Bulma before going to bed. Before walking into her room, she whispered, "I know that Bulma will be ok. Just when Veggie comes in."

Raine fell asleep thinking about Bulma and Vegeta together. Raine never heard either of them. So she never knew what was going on.

Another year has passed and that meant that it was time for the androids to attack. That worried Raine because she did not want to lose Vegeta again like she did after Frieza. All she knew was that she had to be confident in her ability and everything would turn out normal.

She followed Vegeta out of Capsule Corp early that afternoon. Raine knew that it was her duty to fight to keep the world safe. Also, she knew that she had to fight to prove to Vegeta that training her was a good idea.

When Raine reached the area that the fighting was taking place, she saw Gohan fighting an android. Raine didn't have time to be scared. She flew over to Vegeta and said, "Vegeta, what is going on? I mean, it doesn't look good at all. What do I do?"

"Wait until I say you fight! Got it?!" Vegeta barked.

"Y-yes." Raine couldn't believe that he yelled at her. She really wanted to cry but wouldn't in front of Vegeta or anyone. So she flew off. She didn't want anyone to see her. When she thought that she was safe, she felt something grabbed a hold of her. It didn't take a genius to know that it was one of the androids. .

"Let me go!" She screamed and tried to wiggle out of their grasp but it wasn't working and she could feel her energy being drained. Then she felt someone knocked the android off of her. Once she was able to recover from that attack, she looked over and saw that it was the lavender- haired boy.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Raine stated, "but barely."

"Where is everyone?"

"Um...I don't really know which way." Suddenly Raine began to feel like an idiot for running away. "But you saved me."

"No problem." He smiled. He was just glad to be able to help save someone again. You're the first one that I recognize."

"I'm Raine."

"I knew that." The lavender-haired boy smiled. "I'm Trunks."

"So you're the older version of the little baby Trunks."

"Yep."

"Oh. I see. Ok. So then how do you know me?"

"Because."

"But..."

"Ok. I'll tell you the story." Trunks knew that he was breaking every rule that his mother had ever told him. However, he couldn't keep anything from Raine, even if it did mean that he was going to mess up the future. "See I'm from a different time line. Everyone was there. Now there is only me and my mom, but there was you at one time."

"Me?" That made Raine really happy and she didn't know why. "What am I like?"

"Well you protect me and my mom, but now mostly my mom. You're beautiful and use the gravity room all the time." Trunks tried not to laugh at that last comment. It was only because he knew how protective she was of that gravity room.

"Do I have a baby?"

"Um," Trunks knew that this was going to get him into trouble, "yeah." If there was one thing he would change about Raine, it would be her ability to ask completely random but accurate questions.

"Who did I marry?"

"No one. It was more or less a one time thing."

"Was it with you?"

"No." He wished that Raine would stop asking so many questions because they were ones that he couldn't answer. "See you never told me who it was."

Raine just listened to what he had to say because to her this was cool. They flew back to the others while Trunks continued to tell his sotyr of his time. When they got there, he watched Raine run over to Gohan. Trunks went to the other side because he was upset with himself.

"Raine, this isn't fair. I shouldn't have to lie to her. As if this trip isn't hard enough for me, this version of you had to be just as cute. It isn't fair." Trunks whispered. This trip was beginning to wear on him. "First, you die and then Kiara. You left me alone. Eighteen years old and alone. This isn't fair to me. I find you and then you leave me. This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

He jumped when he heard that voice. Trunks turned around to see his mother standing there with the rest of the gang. "Nothing. I guess I should tell you guys who I am." Trunks told them and they were shocked; however, he left the part out about Raine. Trunks was glad when everyone else left.

Raine was so happy. Maybe it was because certain people weren't there. But she couldn't help notice how sad he looked. He was all happy before she asked him what she was like in his time. "Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-no." Trunks couldn't keep lying to her. He knew that she deserved to know what fate might have in store for her. Also, he didn't have to feel so bad about this anymore. "Listen I have to tell you something. You promise not to tell them?"

"Yes." Raine said while nodding. She couldn't help but wonder what it was he was going to say next.

Trunks took a deep breath and said, "You ended up getting killed by 17 and 18."

Raine was a little in shock. She didn't understand it because she knew that she was strong enough to beat the androids. "I did?"

"Yes. Because you were protecting your little girl." He was beginning to regret telling her this.

"Oh."

"But don't worry about it." Trunks said in an effort to cheer the younger girl up. He could tell that she was starting to get scared and he didn't want to loose her again.

"Ok." Raine instantly smiled before saying, "Just as long as you don't."

"Got it." Trunks just hoped that by doing this he didn't mess anything up with the new future he was trying to create.

The two of them ended up walking over to where everyone else was. Raine was really quiet. The reason was that she didn't feel like herself.

"I can't like him because I already like Gohan. I guess what they don't know, won't hurt them." Raine whispered to herself. This was beginning to confuse her.

Raine wasn't sure what to do anymore. She decided to go back home because the last thing she wanted was to be in the way. Raine flew home as fast as she could. She didn't want any of them to find her. When she got there, she ran straight upstairs to her room. After a few minutes, Raine walked back downstairs to see that Bulma and baby Trunks had just got back.

"Bulma, what's going on?" Raine asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Oh." That bothered Raine. She didn't like not knowing anything. It terrified her to think what might be happening. That was why she was only able to stay there for about ten minutes before saying, "Bulma, I'm leaving."

Bulma sighed. She wanted to spend a little time with the girl first. "Ok. Just be careful."

Raine ran out and took off without telling Bulma anything. All she knew was that she had to find them. She flew around for an hour an a half before she had to take a break.

"Where did they go?! I can't believe that I have to be the one that chases them. This isn't..."

Someone grabbed Raine and flew off with her. She didn't know who it was so she decided to play dead. She didn't know how well it would work.

"Raine, you're not dead so stop playing."

"Oh fine." Raine stated. "But you could have let me know that it was you."

"Yeah, but then that wouldn't have been any fun."

"Krillen, when someone just grabs you and then takes off, it isn't fun." Raine was angry with the bald-headed man. He should know better then to do that. "I can't believe that you did that, especially when I'm not checking for ki levels."

"You got a point."

"Good."

He let go of her and they flew off towards the lookout. Raine had no clue why they were going there. But she knew that it had to be good. They landed and Raine ran to find Vegeta, but she couldn't. So she ran back to the front.

"Gohan, where is Vegeta?" Raine really needed to see Vegeta and she was worried when she couldn't find him.

"Hyperbolic time chamber."

"Oh. But where is it?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Gohan walked her over to the time chamber. He didn't really care about where she had gone to earlier. He was too focused on what was currently happening.

Raine sighed when she realized that she walked right past it. "Hey Gohan, can I go in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh fine. You're no fun." Raine sat there on the steps outside of the door. She wasn't going to miss seeing Vegeta when he came out. Raine couldn't believe that she was missing a whole year worth of training. Before she knew it, Raine had fallen asleep.

When Raine woke up, she realized that she was being carried. It took her a little bit to get the courage to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she threw her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I missed you. I was really bored. Gohan said that I couldn't go in. Was it fun?"

"Kind of." Vegeta smirked. "At least I didn't have to tone down my training schedule."

"Yeah I guess, but it was a whole year. It just isn't fair."

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't care what people thought about the way he acted around Raine. "Sorry girl, but you weren't here. Besides, I wouldn't have taken you in anyways."

"Vegeta, could we train for a little while?"

He walked over to a deserted place in the lookout and sat Raine down. "Yes, we can, but I'm not going to go easy on you."

Raine nodded and said, "I know that." Then she lunged toward Vegeta to attack.

So Vegeta and Raine trained for awhile. Everyone watched, except for Gohan and Goku because they were in the hyperbolic time chamber. Everyone was amazed at the level the two were sparring at.

"Ok Vegeta I'm done. No more for now. Otherwise I'll die." Raine managed to say as she was trying to breathe.

"Fine," Vegeta stated. He knew that she had given their sparring battle her all and he was proud to know that she was trying to be of help.

Raine smiled before walking over to Mirai Trunks. She wanted to talk to him some more, but the moment she sat down, she fell asleep against his shoulder. Everyone could tell that he was tense.

"Ok, brat, what aren't you telling us." Vegeta had enough of the lies that he was telling. He wanted the truth.

"I guess I could tell you." Trunks was nervous, but knew that this was something that he had to do.

He told them the whole story about her and the baby. Except for that Raine and him were together in time. But from the way that Bulma looked, you could tell that she knew. So she waited until everyone else left before she asked him.

"Trunks, you have to be honest with me. Because I think that I know but I want you to tell me." Bulma said as she sat on the other side of him.

"Ok." He couldn't help but be nervous. He had no idea how his mother in this time would react to what he was going to say. He took a deep breath before saying, "I knew that she was older than me but nobody really cared. Raine and I trained, fought, and did anything else we could together. But about two years ago, we started dating and then the impossible happened. She ended up pregnant. I was sixteen and she was twenty-four. It wasn't the best thing in a world ruled by those androids. So she stopped fighting for awhile until the baby was born. We ended up having a little girl. We tried to come up with the best name possible. So we ended naming her Kiara Raine Briefs. But Raine ended up getting killed by 17 and 18. Then, they waited until they fought me the next time so that I could watch them kill her too."

"How old?" Bulma couldn't process the information fast enough, but she did catch the last thing that her son had said.

"Kiara was a year and a half. My little girl. We can't tell time line's Raine anymore. We need Kiara to be born."

"Ok. But what happens if it's different?" Bulma was worried about what might happened now that she knew. Also, she was worried because of what he could have told Raine.

"It won't matter. She'll be born either way." That was the one insurance that he had. He knew that she would be born somehow because the new future deserved that happiness.

"At least the other me must have been happy." Bulma smiled.

"Not really. She was mad when she found out but she got over it."

"Oh." She didn't understand that. Bulma was just glad to have been told the truth. "Thank you Trunks for telling me everything." She said before leaving them alone.

Trunks just nodded. He couldn't believe that he just told her. A part of him was happy that someone else knew, but at the same time, it made him miss them even more. "I have to kill them. They killed Raine and Kiara. Now they die." Without realizing it, Trunks powered up to super saiyan. He was really pissed. He needed to find those android, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Trunks, you need to stop, or you'll destroy everything."

Trunks knew that voice from somewhere. Without thinking first he answered, "Baby?"

Then Trunks looked around to realize that the regular Raine was sitting there staring at him, but she soon got up and ran. Trunks knew that he blew it. He looked at Bulma, but he knew that he had to talk to Raine. So he left to find her. It didn't take too long though. She was sitting on the edge of the lookout with her feet dangling off.

"Raine, can I talk to you?" Trunks asked as he walked towards her.

"No." Raine just sat there. She didn't really care if she ever talked to him again.

Trunks wasn't taking that for an answer. He sat right next to her before saying, "Raine, I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think I was?"

"I don't know." Trunks couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. "I am sorry."

"Ok." Raine started wrestling with him. It was her way of payback for what he did. Also, it showed how much the two of them got along.

Before they knew it, it was time to go fight. Everyone that was able to fight went with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillen. Raine didn't know who they were supposed to be fighting, but she knew that it had to be fun.

So when they got there, Raine saw two different androids and a thing that looked like Piccolo. Right then Raine's instincts were telling her to run, but because she knew that she couldn't fight them.

"Um...Trunks, who are they?"

"Androids 17 and 18. Then the green one is Cell and he is also an android."

"Oh. So, can I run?" She was trying not to sound scared, but it wasn't working.

"No. Just stay behind me and they won't find you." Trunks was going to protect her at all costs.

"Ok." So that was what Raine did. She didn't know what to do because she wanted to fight, but she knew that she had to listen to Trunks.

While Raine was contemplating what to do, the androids saw her. "Who is the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" One of the androids said.

It was then that Trunks knew what Raine had to do. "Raine run!" He yelled.

Raine didn't think twice about it. She flew off without a destination in mind. She didn't care where she was going, just as long as she was away from there. However, Cell managed to catch up to her.

"So where were you going to go?!" Cell said as he grabbed Raine.

"Away from here!" Raine tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. She saw Trunks and he was extremely pissed. "Trunks, help me!"

Trunks flew full speed towards Cell. All that he knew was that he had to save Raine. He managed to get Raine out of there before Cell could absorb her.

Raine just watched as Trunks and Cell fought. She couldn't really believe it, but she was glad that Trunks was winning. That was until Cell knocked Trunks away. Once again, Raine flew off because she knew that she had to get out of there. Then Raine decided to go back to get Trunks because she couldn't leave him wounded on the battle field. When she flew back, Cell surprised Raine and absorbed her. Something in both Trunks and Vegeta snapped because they attacked him. It didn't matter since Raine was already dead.

The next thing that Raine knew was that she was outside Capsule Corp getting hugged by Bulma.

"Raine! I'm so glad your back." Bulma stated.

Raine was glad when Bulma let go of her. "Me too. I think."

Then Trunks was right behind her. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug.  
"I couldn't find you in other world."

Raine smiled when she realized who was hugging her. "I don't remember any of that." She wished that she could though since she heard what it was like from Vegeta.

"It is ok." He said as he let of Raine before tossing the capsule that his time machine was in. It didn't take long before it materialized in front of everyone.

Raine was shocked. She didn't understand what was going on. "Trunks, where are you going?"

"Home, but will you make sure that everything is ok here?"

"Yes." Raine hugged him one more time before saying, "Bye Trunks."

Trunks didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to go back to his own time. "Bye Raine."

She was that last one that he had to say goodbye to. Raine wasn't about to cry in front of everyone. So she waited until the capsule was gone and ran inside to her room. All Raine did was cry and she didn't want anyone to see her. She had ended up crying herself to sleep.

Vegeta had gone to her room to check on her. He saw that she was on the floor. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw she was asleep. He picked her up and laid her in her bed. Vegeta pulled the covers over her before going back downstairs.

"Is she ok?" Bulma asked as she heard Vegeta walk downstairs.

"Yeah," he said as he sat on the couch next to Bulma. "She is asleep."

"But what is her problem?"

"Nothing. It is just that someone is in love."

"She's only eleven!" Bulma couldn't believe that Raine would fall in love with Trunks because she knew how much the girl liked Gohan.

"So it maybe just a crush. But the poor girl is heartbroken."

"That is horrible."

Since they couldn't do anything to help her, Bulma and Vegeta went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Another chapter done. I'm not sure if I caught all the errors so just let me know if there are any. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

"talking" -thoughts-

**How could one person change my life?**

Five years have passed since the Cell Games, and life had managed to go back to normal. Well, at least as normal of a life that the saiyans could have on Earth. However, today was important for Raine, which is why she was sitting on the couch in complete shock.

"Happy Birthday Raine!!"

Raine was speechless. She could not believe that all of her friends and those who had become family to her had remembered her birthday. Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp for this event, which included Raine's best friend Videl had come.

Pretty soon it came time to give Raine her presents. She got a dress from Bulma and Vegeta gave her a set of training clothes. Videl gave her a charm bracelet and Gohan gave her a princess CD player. Chi Chi gave her cookie dough, Goten gave her a princess pillow, and the little Trunks gave her princess pajamas that were blue. 18, Krillen, and Marron gave her chocolate and a little kitten.

"She is so cute." Bulma said.

Immediately Videl asked, "What are you going to name her?"

"How about Princess?" Raine said smiling.

"I think she likes it."

Princess was a black and white kitty. She was the cutest little thing. Raine put her in the little cage that came with it, but left the door open. Her sixteenth birthday party was the greatest.

Once the party was done with, the people that attended when their separate ways. That worked out for Raine because the party had been exhausting and all she wanted to do was sleep. As soon as she was sure that everyone had left, she went upstairs to her room and fell asleep.

The next day, she woke up at noon. She loved when her birthday was on the weekend, but she just loved weekends in general. Raine got up and went down stairs in her blue princess pajamas. Then she saw someone that she hadn't seen five years sitting on the couch.

"Trunks?"

He turned around to see her. She looked just like his Raine, but he could tell that there was something wrong. "Hey Raine. You grew..."

She sat next to him on the couch. She waited about a minute before she hugged him. "I've missed you."

He returned the hug before saying, "Me too girl."

"But what's wrong? Nothing is coming to attack us, right?" Raine did not want to go through another battle. She knew that she wasn't mentally prepared.

Trunks smiled before saying, "No, you guys are safe." He paused and his smiled disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. "I just came because my mother died."

Raine instantly felt guilty. "Come on. I know where we can talk about this."

He followed Raine up to her room. Trunks couldn't believe that everything was the same, except for the cat. "What is the cat's name?"

"Princess." Raine was not going to let him change the subject that quickly. She could tell that he needed to talk about this, but she wasn't going to force him to. "So do you want to talk about how your mother died? I mean, you might feel a little better, but if you don't that is ok too." Raine sat down on her bed. "You can sit too," she said as she patted the spot next to her.

Trunks smiled and sat next to her. "Ok, I'll tell you." He knew that Raine was right. "We were rebuilding a couple buildings that had been destroyed. So my mom was inside checking the interior walls. Until one of the outside ones fell and...cr-crushed her. When the outside one hit, the interior wall just fell over. I found her like that."

All of the sudden, he broke into tears. Raine couldn't believe that he was crying. I mean, she never could see him cry. She put her arms around him and let him cry. He ended up falling asleep. After Raine was sure that he was really asleep and she went back downstairs.

"Did he tell you?"

Raine jumped, but then realized that it was Bulma. "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Please??"

"Bulma I can't. Let him tell you when he's ready." Raine wasn't going to break her silent promise that she had made to Trunks.

"Ok. Where is he?"

"Asleep in my room. I just came down to find the kitty treats and to grab some food."

"Oh."

"Bulma don't be mad at me." That was the last thing that Raine wanted.

"I'm not." Bulma smiled before saying, "I'm going to Chi chi's so that we can go shopping."

"Have fun. Can the little Trunks go with you?" She didn't want to watch the present-day Trunks because she wouldn't be able to be with Mirai Trunks.

"Got it. Oh and the stuff that Mirai Trunks had during the Cell games is in the attic."

"Thanks." Raine watched Bulma leave the kitchen. She was glad that Bulma wasn't going to be home for a few hours.

Raine went and grabbed the stuff that she needed before heading back upstairs. Only to find that Trunks and Princess were both asleep. Raine had other plans today but decided that this was better. So she grabbed her phone and sat on the windowsill. She decided to call Videl. It rang until Hercule picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Hi to you too Hercule. Is Videl around?" Raine politely said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just put her on the phone."

"Ok."

Raine heard him yell for Videl. While she was waiting, she saw Trunks stir. She was afraid that she had woke him up, but soon he stopped.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Videl. Listen, tell Erasa that something more important came up."

Raine didn't notice that Trunks was awake and looking at her, but she just kept talking. He started to think 'I can't believe how beautiful she is. I mean, she might be a little bit cuter then my Raine was. And definitely has more soft, supple curves and...If she knew that I was thinking this she would kill me.'

"Bye Videl. Sorry I can't go." Raine hung up the phone. She felt bad that she couldn't go, but the male on her bed was a good reason to skip on a shopping trip.

When she got up, she noticed a pair of baby blue eyes looking at her. "Um... Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move." He didn't as Raine picked Princess up and put her in her cage, which had the door open.

"You could have gone with your friends." Trunks didn't want her to abandon her friends for him.

"Yeah I could have, but I haven't seen you in five years." Raine stated. "Besides, she can wait."

Raine was practically in love with him and Trunks was practically in love with her, but both of them were too scared to tell each other. So Raine went and sat next to him.

There was something that she had to tell him. Something that has she has not been able to stop thinking about. So, Raine decided that now was as good of a time as any to ask him. "Remember when you told me about my other self and how I had a baby?"

"Yes," Trunks was started to get nervous.

Raine took a deep breath before saying, "I think that you were in love with me and that I had your baby."

Trunks didn't know what to do. He was not sure how she knew, but he knew that he had to tell her. "You're right Raine, but it wasn't a one time thing."

Trunks told her the whole story. Raine didn't know what to do. She was just shocked and surprised. As soon as he was done, Raine gave him a hug.

"I don't kn-"

Trunks kissed her. After a couple minutes of Raine not kissing back, he broke it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it was just that my boyfriend dumped me for my best friend. Otherwise..."

"You and Gohan were together?!" Trunks blurted out. He was surprised at that, but knew that this future had to have several surprises like that.

"Don't act so surprised."

"Sorry, but personally, you weren't good enough for him." Trunks said before kissing Raine again.

By now Raine was sitting on his lap. They didn't realize that Vegeta was watching them. He saw them kissing before he left.

He had been wondering what they had been doing all day. Especially since Raine had never missed a day in the gravity room, but he was happy when he found them. He thought, 'I'm glad that she found someone. If he doesn't push it, she'll stay with him_._'He went back downstairs and left the two of them alone. There were just some things that Vegeta did not need to know.

Raine and Trunks spent most of the day kissing or just talking to each other. It seemed that each of them had something interesting about them. Of course there were the times when the kissing took over. Even if Trunks knew what he wanted, he could and never would push Raine to do anything she didn't want to. All of the sudden Trunks stopped kissing her.

"Why did you stop?" Raine whined. She didn't want to stop kissing him and she was sure that she never would.

"Because I need to find my room and unpack all the stuff in the capsules." He wasn't about to tell her the real reason.

"Oh. I know where your stuff is that you use to have are."

"Where are they?" Trunks was glad that she knew where it was.

"Attic."

So they left her room and went up to the attic. When they found his things, they were in an old dusty box. Trunks smiled. It reminded him of home as he opened the box to find everything neatly folded and placed in the box.

"What is it?" Raine wasn't sure why he was smiling because the attic was not a clean place.

"It just reminded me of home." His smiled faded as he said, "It seems like there are some things that my mother of this time as with my own mother."

"That is a good thing then." Raine smiled. "Let's get these back to your room."

Trunks nodded as he picked up the box and walked out of the attic and back to his room. By the time everything was unpacked, it was 11:30 at night.

"Trunks, I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Night girl."

"Night boy."

They kissed each other and Raine left to go to bed. As soon as Raine's head hit her pillow, she was asleep.

On the other hand, Trunks could not sleep. There was too much on his mind. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think that he had screwed up. He knew that he shouldn't have come to this time. Now, he was afraid of what he could have messed up by being here. However, there was another problem. The problem was Raine. He loved her way too much already and knew that this was a mistake too.

"Why couldn't I have stayed in my time? I can't be in love her! It will be just like what happened just flipped around. But I think that she is in love with me. So it wouldn't really matter." After Trunks said that, he somehow managed to fall asleep and dreamed about Raine.

Vegeta stood in his gravity room. He was worried about Raine and Mirai Trunks. Mostly he did not want Raine pressured into anything, even if that included dating. However, he knew of the younger female's crush on his future son and that scared Vegeta.

After deciding that he had had enough training for the day, he went upstairs and checked on the present version of his son and Raine. He wasn't going to check on Mirai Trunks, but decided to anyway. He was glad when he saw that he was asleep. After all that Vegeta decided to go to bed and that he would deal with the kids in the morning.

When Raine woke up, she saw that it was still dark outside and her clock said 3:39 a.m. She decided that she should go get a snack and that would help her go back to sleep.

When she got down there, she went straight to the kitchen. Raine grabbed some cookies and went in the living room to sit on the couch, but then saw that the gravity room was on. Raine decided to go see who was in there. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe who was in there.

"Trunks what are you doing?" She smiled when she realized that he didn't have his shirt on and that he was super saiyan.

"Hey Raine! I'm training."

"Oh..."

She went in the gravity room. Trunks turned the gravity off. They both met in the middle. When they both got to the middle, they kissed. It was soft at first but soon grew deeper and more passionate. When the kiss broke, Raine turned around to leave.

"Raine, where are you going?"

"Um...I'm leaving."

Trunks walked right up behind her and put his arms around he waist. As he did that she thought, 'I want to be able to love him, but I can't help to think that he doesn't know that it is really me.'

"Raine, please don't leave. I don't want to you to leave." Trunks didn't want to let her get away from him again.

Raine turned around in his grasp and looked him right in his eyes. They ended kissing. He ended up picking her up and taking her to his room.

Raine woke up the next morning with her head on his bare chest. A couple of minutes later, Trunks woke up.

"Hi!" Raine said as a result of nervousness.

"Good morning to you too."

She looked at him and blushed before saying, "Trunks, last night was great."

"I know it was."

"Tell me that you love me and not the other me." This was something that Raine needed to know. She needed to know that the man that she was with loved her and only her.

"I love you." He quickly kissed her.

Raine was shocked. She didn't know what to say so she said, "We should probably get up."

"I guess." Trunks was hurt when she didn't say those three words back to him, but he figured that Raine was scared and uncertain. Those two things were enough for him to make sure that he wouldn't pressure her into saying those three words.

Both of them got up and dressed before going downstairs hand-in-hand. It was 12:37 pm and everyone was there. Well, everyone except for Vegeta who was in the gravity room.

"Raine, where have you been?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick." Gohan said.

Raine smiled and said, "Guys, I was here."

"But you weren't in your room." Videl said.

"Of course not." Raine said. "I don't have to just be in my room."

"Then where were you?!" Gohan was getting irritated.

Trunks looked at the group before saying, "She was with me." He could tell that the other male saiyan didn't like that.

Gohan got all pissed off because he wanted Raine. He literally was going out with Videl to get back at her and to make her insanely jealous. Since that plan wasn't going to work, Gohan resorted back to his saiyan tendencies and charged at Trunks.

"Gohan, knock this crap off!" Raine barked. "You're the one that broke up with me. Oh and so you know, Videl isn't using you the way you're using her."

Raine ran out of the house and flew off. Both Trunks and Vegeta went after her. So she never heard what was going on back there. She flew to the side of a river. It was the same river that she and Gohan would swim in when they were younger.

Trunks knew that his father was behind him. He wasn't going to allow him to be near his girlfriend.

"Hey brat!"

Trunks slowed down a little bit before yelling, "What?!"

"Take care of her."

It was something that Trunks did not need to be told to do, but he decided to answer anyway. "Got it."

Vegeta flew off as Trunks was took off flying again. He was glad that his father left this to him, but he figured that there was a reason behind it. As soon as Trunks found Raine, he flew down to her.

"Raine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She got up and went over by him. She didn't really want to talk about what had happened and she knew that he wouldn't say anything about it. "Will you take me back home?"

He nodded as he gathered her up in his arms and started to fly again. This time it was at a much slower pace. He was hoping that Gohan would be gone by the time they got back.

"Trunks, is this totally different than in your time with the other me?" Raine managed to say.

"Duh." He laughed. "Because the ages are totally messed up and there are not androids, except for 18, but she is a mom. You told me about that and that is just freaky."

"Not really. She is the one that gave me Princess, chocolate, and is going to take me on a shopping spree one day. No on really knows about that except us."

"I don't know. I mean-"

Raine kissed him. She didn't want to hear him talk anymore. "Can we talk about something else?"

Trunks nodded. He found a deserted place and he landed. "Maybe we could just sit her for a while? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No," Raine kissed Trunks's neck, "I don't."

Trunks didn't know if he should stop her or not, but decided that maybe he would just let her do what she wanted.

After their little make-out session, Raine said, "Maybe we should just sleep."

"Yeah, but I suggest going back home rather then sleeping here."

Raine had to agree. She stood up and adjusted her clothes before saying, "Ok."

After the clothes were adjusted, Trunks flew them back. As soon as they got there, they went straight to Raine's room and fell asleep.

About four hours later, they woke up to someone pounding on the door. So Trunks got up and open it.

"What do you want?" Trunks was a little irritated that he had to get out of bed. He didn't want to leave Raine's side.

"Only to say that dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom. We'll be down in a minute."

"Ok."

Bulma ran down the stairs and Trunks closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes watching her before going to back to the bed to get Raine up.

"Raine, let's go get something to eat. I know you're not asleep."

"I don't want to go down there." She opened her eyes to look at him before asking, "What if Videl is still here?"

"You know, I would be mad at you if I were her. But you could have broken it to her a little easier."

"I guess you're right. But still I feel horrible."

"Ok. But please can we go down for dinner? I'm starving."

"Ok."

So they went down to dinner and ate a lot. Videl wasn't there, but Gohan was and Raine didn't look him in the eye once. Raine finished before anyone else and went up to her room to feed Princess.

After that was done, she walked back downstairs and sat on the couch with Trunks. She was enjoying their time together. All Raine hoped was that her friends would forgive her, but she wasn't sure.

After a month Raine finally decided to go back to school, she was just glad that Chi Chi had offered to tutor her so that way she wouldn't have to repeat a year of school. She finally had her temper in check and knew that she could deal with seeing the people who were suppose to be her friends again. After dinner that night, she went up to feed Princess. She had not been able to see Trunks all day except for at dinner. When she got to her room, she sat on the floor to feed her cat.

"Princess, I don't know what to do. I mean, I know that Videl really loves Gohan. But I didn't know that Gohan wasn't using her totally. I really screwed up. But the thing is I don't know how to say sorry to them. Tomorrow is going to suck since I'm finally going back to school. Oh and there is another thing; I'm pregnant. Well, I think."

"No way."

Raine jumped when she heard someone in the doorway. She turned to see that it was her boyfriend. "Trunks. How did you..."

"Standing in the doorway. But...I...can't believe it. I mean, I'm going to be..."

"But Trunks, I'm not sure. I don't know what to do." Raine couldn't help but be afraid and worried.

"I know," He said as he walked over to her, "but don't worry."

"Ok."

Trunks gave her a hug and then left to go train. He was so happy that he was going to have a baby again. But Raine, on the other hand, was scared to death. She went downstairs to see if she could find Bulma. To her luck, she did and there wasn't anyone else around.

"Bulma, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well...you know I have spent all my time with him. But see...I'm...going to have a baby...I...think. Trunks tells me not to worry, but how can I not."

"Don't worry about this." Bulma was extremely happy on the inside, but she wasn't going to let it show until she knew. "Everything will be fine. I mean, you're great with Marron. So what are you so worried about?"

"The fact that half way through, he is going to leave me."

"Trust me. He won't. Now why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Ok. Good night Bulma."

"Good night Raine."

Raine went upstairs to her room and fell asleep. She didn't hear Trunks come in and go to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Trunks, I have to get up to go to school."

"But it's not fair."

"I know that."

"Oh ok."

So Raine left to go to the bathroom to take her shower. Then came back with the towel wrapped around her, and Trunks was very happy that he stayed awake. She put on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt. After that she put her make-up and jewelry on. There was this one thing that she didn't really know if or not to put it on, but she put the charm bracelet on anyways.

"I'll see you later Trunks."

"Ok."

They kissed and Raine ran down the stairs and took off for school. She didn't know what to do. Raine landed in front of Orange Star High school and saw Videl. So naturally she went over to talk to her.

"Hi Videl."

"What do you want?!"

Raine wasn't going to let her nervousness get the best of her. "Can I talk to you, please?"

"No." She turned around and walked off. Raine knew that she was in for a long day.

When the final bell rang, it meant that Raine was free to go home. Raine took flight as soon as she got out of the building. All she wanted do was get out of there. The only thing that Videl and Gohan did all day was make fun of her and got Erasa to do it too. She finally got home and ran up the stairs to Trunks's room.

"Trunks I need-" Raine broke out in tears. Those were the same tears that she had kept in all day.

Needless to say that he was worried by the way that she had come home. "Raine what happened?" Trunks hoped that this wasn't what he thought it was, but he was sure that it was school related.

"I...tired to talk to Videl this morning. That's why I left early." Raine started to cry a little more. "She wouldn't talk to me. Instead, they have been really mean and I didn't do a thing. She even got Gohan and Erasa in on it. All of my friends."

Trunks gave her a hug and let her cry on him. All he wanted to do was beat Gohan into a bloody mess, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. However, Trunks decided to do it anyway. Raine stopped crying and her grip loosen. She was asleep and now Gohan was going to get it. Trunks flew off and left.

Vegeta saw Trunks leave and he knew that this wasn't going to be good. So Vegeta decided to go upstairs to see if Raine was ok.

He walked the stairs to Trunks room and saw that Raine was curled up asleep in his bed. Vegeta just stood there for awhile before going back downstairs. When he got back there, Trunks had come back.

"That was a quick fight."

"How did you know what I was going to do?" Trunks looked his father in the eye. He knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"So you normally leave a place super saiyan?"

"No. All I can say is that Gohan deserved it. But if he comes around I'm busy."

"Ok." Vegeta was glad that Trunks was willing to that for Raine, but secretly he wished that he had not done that. The reason is that Vegeta feared that it would make everything worse.

As Trunks went upstairs, he knew that he was going to have to tell Raine what he had done. He just hoped that she would forgive him. When he reached the shower, he got in and washed off all the reminders of the fight. Once that was done, he went back to his room and saw that Raine was still asleep. Trunks laid down next to his girlfriend and left asleep.

--

Another chapter completed. Sorry that it has taken so long. I have been busy working. I hope that there are not any errors. If there are, let me know.


End file.
